A veces
by Dallas W. Grayson
Summary: En siete años transcurridos, el Lord del oeste esperaba que las cosas cambiaran para bien. Y quizá fue así. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años, aún había algo que le resultaba muy difícil... Algo que tenía relación con Rin. Algo que a veces, podía o no, ser muy sencillo.


**«A VECES... »**

En la oscuridad de aquella cueva, el anaranjado resplandor del fuego, parpadeaba de forma tranquila, aún cuando fuera una fuerte tormenta se había desatado.

Dentro no se oía más que el crujir de la madera, y los constantes ronquidos del demonio sapo.

—... No, amo. No me deje atrás, amo bonito... —murmuraba Jaken entre sueños. Este yacía tumbado al lado del fuego, con su báculo entre brazos y la saliva a centímetros de su propio cuello.

Ah y Un resoplaban acurrucados al fondo del lugar, alejados lo más posible del agua. Y, ella, estaba ahí frente a la fogata, observando con tranquilidad a sus otros acompañantes.

Sesshōmaru deslizó su vista del interior de la cueva hacia el exterior, escrutando la oscuridad del bosque, en busca de una presencia que desde el atardecer aparecía por los alrededores de forma intermitente.

—Señor Sesshōmaru, ¿cree que esta tormenta dure demasiado? —interrogó Rin que, a su manera, se había acercado de forma sigilosa.

Olvidándose de forma momentánea de la extraña presencia, observó por el rabillo del ojo a la joven.

Desde la batalla con Naraku, habían transcurrido siete años; siete años en los cuales no todas las cosas lograron cambiar, como así el Lord lo esperaba.

—... e incluso, la señorita Kagome le gritó a Inuyasha por toda la aldea, mientras que... —. Sin ser consciente de si la escuchaba o no, incluso sin importarle en verdad, Rin le contaba entre risas al demonio, cómo es que transcurría su vida en la aldea de los humanos.

Siete años podrían decirse muchos, para cualquiera. Podía uno cambiar de apariencia, envejecer, emparejarse, tener descendencia. Así era para los humanos. ¿Para un demonio como el Lord Sesshōmaru? Siete años eran tan solo un suspiro. Un latido de corazón. Tan efímeros como un simple parpadeo. Y a la vez podían hacerse tan notorios como cien años.

En ese lapso de tiempo, muchas de las cosas que sí habían cambiado, eran principalmente temas que incluían a su protegida. Rin no era más aquella niña que cantaba todo el día, que en lugar de caminar saltaba, o que demostraba ingenuidad con la más pequeña de sus sonrisas.

Ahora era una humana adulta. Seguía siendo tan vigorosa como antes, pero atrás se relegó esa apariencia de niña, y hasta cierto punto, parte de su ingenuidad. En sus palabras, o en sus acciones, se vislumbraba ya la madurez común de alguien que ha vivido ciertas cosas, o que pasó parte de su infancia no solo jugando y divirtiéndose.

—El pequeño Ryuu es siempre un encanto, aunque su apariencia sea la de Inuyasha, sin duda posee la personalidad de Kagome. —Comenzó Rin a caminar hasta el fuego, estirando sus brazos encima de la cabeza, bostezando y lista, quizá, para dormir.

En aquellos siete años que habían transcurrido, Sesshōmaru siempre pensó que poco a poco se desvanecerían aquellos... «sentimientos», que tenía por la joven. Sin embargo, año tras año, se encontraba a sí mismo visitándola cada temporada, llenándola de obsequios que ella comenzó a decirle _«No son necesarios»._

_«Tonterías»_, pensaba él.

Y así, mientras más cambios notaba en ella, más se preguntaba qué eran exactamente aquellas emociones en su interior. Aquellos palpitares al observarla, o esa tranquilidad al llevarla con él, y Jaken, a un pequeño viaje.

Sobretodo, Sesshōmaru se preguntaba por qué, es que tenía esas sensaciones a su lado. Para el Lord del Oeste, el más grande demonio de la región, la cuestión era sencilla. Una pregunta fácilmente contestada. Sin embargo, también muy difícil de admitir. Toda su vida había despreciado a las criaturas inferiores, a los humanos. Pensaba en cómo su padre y el inútil de Inuyasha le pudieron tomar tanto afecto a esas criaturas, al punto de dar sus vidas por ellos. Sesshōmaru creía que esa decisión era muy dura, algo que incluso a él le costaba.

Sencillamente _muy difícil._

Un pequeño susurro llegó a sus oídos.

—Buenas noches, señor Sesshōmaru.

Y en ocasiones, no tanto.

—A veces, Rin, es muy difícil no quererte. —Habló por lo bajo el estoico demonio, mientras salía de la cueva, en busca de aquella presencia extraña que por fin se había hecho visible.

* * *

_Well,_ no sé. Quizá no era lo que esperaban, es decir, yo sí quedé muy satisfecha para ser mi primer -muyfeo- escrito en el fandom. Y encima, de esta parejita, ¿a que soy ambiciosa? La historia nació un día en que mi perrito hizo de las suyas, y me molesté con él. Pero luego me dije que no, aún cuando destruya el jardín, no me puedo enojar con su carita, es muy difícil no amarlo, y _tachán(?)_

Gracias mil a quienes se aventuraron a leer.

Hasta la próxima.

**Námaste.**


End file.
